


baby, it's cold outside

by lipvestheworld



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loona - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, chuuves - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipvestheworld/pseuds/lipvestheworld
Summary: Sooyoung and Jiwoo decides to stop pretending and finally start dating each other. But that's just not what happens that night...





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut... it was HARD but i think i've done my best. tell me if you enjoy it :) also thank you kim lip for Eclipse, i've listened it on replay for hours while writing these 1.2k words heh  
> of course, this is FICTION. (sorry if I've made any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language!)
> 
>  
> 
> *this is a missing scene from my chuuves christmas social media au:
> 
> you can read it here: https://twitter.com/chuuuuwu/status/1076216110356287489

Sooyoung cups Jiwoo’s face and looks at her with the biggest smile on her face. Their hearts are beating so fast. They really can’t believe this is happening. Jiwoo stands on her tiptoes and touches Sooyoung’s lips with her own. Sooyoung holds her firmly and Jiwoo opens her mouth, inviting. Their tongues touches and Sooyoung sighs into Jiwoo’s mouth and the younger girl thinks she’s in paradise. Her legs feel like jelly and she’s shaking so much.

Sooyoung asks, breaking the kiss. “Are you okay?”

Jiwoo nods. “More, please.”

Sooyoung laughs and takes Jiwoo’s hand and leads them to Jiwoo’s bed. She lays there and Jiwoo follows and they start kissing again, a little more passionately this time. Jiwoo’s hands trails all over Sooyoung’s body and she presses her body against her, making the older girl moan into Jiwoo’s mouth, which just makes Jiwoo hungrier, full of lust. Jiwoo kisses Sooyoung’s earlobe, her maxilar, her throat, she kisses every part of Sooyoung’s body she can see, she just can’t get enough.

They stop kissing for air and Sooyoung says, “I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Me too.”

Jiwoo looks at Sooyoung’s eyes and her pupils are dilated and her breath erratic. Sooyoung starts trying to pull Jiwoo's sweatshirt up, but Jiwoo stops her. She looks at Sooyoung with hungry eyes, but she doesn’t want their first night to be something done out of impulse. She really likes Sooyoung and she wants it to be… special.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jiwoo asks her and Sooyoung frowns.

“I—I’m sorry, gosh. Sorry.” She puts her hands on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. She thought…

“Hey, no. Stop that. Don’t hide from me.” Jiwoo says and takes her hands off her face. “I wanna see your pretty face.”

“But…” Sooyoung cheeks redden and Jiwoo smiles a little.

“It’s just—are you sure? I don’t want you to rush to anything. We can wait.”

“Oh. I thought… maybe… you didn’t want to…” _Now_ Jiwoo gives a laugh that fills their quiet room.

“Oh, God, Sooyoung, of course I _want_ you.” Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo’s dilated pupils and realizes the younger girl isn’t lying. “I just want it to be special. Have you ever…?”

Sooyoung whispers, “No… But I want you to be my first.”

Jiwoo's heart swells with an unknown feeling. She… have loved before. She felt what it was to be like consumed by desire for another girl. But just hearing Sooyoung’s words, she feels like she will explode…

 _Maybe_ …

Jiwoo puts her legs between Sooyoung’s waist and swiftly pulls up her own sweater. Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo’s pink with white polka dots bra and laughs. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you… don’t laugh.”

She continues to stare at Jiwoo’s with loving eyes and then the younger girl says, “Your turn.”

Sooyoung blushes and gets up, still trapped between Jiwoo’s legs. Different than Jiwoo, she feels a little embarrassed and shyly pulls up her sweater, revealing a see-through lace bra. Jiwoo can see her already hard brown-ish nipples and moans, “ _Oh my God_.”

Sooyoung shyly asks, “What?”

“What? _You_ … oh my God…” Jiwoo mumbles and closes the distance between their mouths, kissing her hard. Sooyoung audibly gasps at Jiwoo’s unexpected urgency but corresponds her kiss. Jiwoo holds Sooyoung while still kissing her passionately, their tongues meeting. Sooyoung loves how her skin feels against Jiwoo’s skin. Jiwoo puts a hand on Sooyoung’s back and opens the clasp of her bra.

Jiwoo breaks their kiss and Sooyoung lies down. She takes the opportunity to pull Sooyoung's bra and throws the garment around the room. She looks at Sooyoung’s small and beautiful breasts and Sooyoung feels shy under Jiwoo’s lustful gaze.

Sooyoung stretches her hands to the bedside lamp to turn it off, but Jiwoo stops her.

Jiwoo says in a raspy voice, “I wanna see _you_.”

Sooyoung whispers, “Okay…”  
  
Jiwoo closes the distance between again and kisses her tenderly. She trails kisses along Sooyoung’s face and starts to go down, finding one of her nipples. She circles the areola with her tongue and then puts a nipple in her mouth and sucks, making Sooyoung moan loudly. “ _Jiwoo_ …”  
  
Jiwoo stops licking her nipples and opens the button of Sooyoung’s jeans, lowers the zipper and tries to pull down her pants. Sooyoung helps her by lifting off her body and Jiwoo successfully pushes down her pants.  
  
“How come I’m almost naked and you’re still with your pants and bra on?” Sooyoung asks and Jiwoo laughs, pushing her pajama pants down on an awkward motion and she puts her hands on her back trying to unclasp her bra, but Sooyoung gets up and stops her. “Let me.”  
  
Jiwoo looks at her and nods and Sooyoung’s shaking hands successfully does the task and she almost celebrates, had it not been for Jiwoo’s swift motion to take off her bra, making Sooyoung mesmerized by her breasts. Sooyoung pushes Jiwoo against her body and the younger girl almost towers over her by their position and Sooyoung mimics Jiwoo’s moves on her and puts her mouth on her nipples. She moans a little and pulls Sooyoung’s hair, feeling so out of control.  
  
"Do you like that?” Sooyoung asks with sincere curiosity. “Tell me what if I’m doing it right…”  
  
Jiwoo takes the opportunity to kiss her firmly again. “You’re doing everything right, babe. Don’t worry.”  
  
She lays Sooyoung down on her bed and takes off her panties. Sooyoung’s entire body is red, she’s never showed herself bare to anyone. Jiwoo looks at her eyes and asks, “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“No, please.”  
  
Jiwoo just nods and lays on top of her, kiss her earlobe, her jaw, her neck and her hands trails over Sooyoung’s body until she finds the spot she was looking for and then she slides a finger into her and then other and she can hear Sooyoung’s loud moan on her ears, making her feel more excited still. Jiwoo’s thumb swiftly moves against her clit and Sooyoung almost yelps.  
  
“ _Oh my God, Jiwoo, I’m_ —”  
  
“Shh, babe, I’ve got you.”  
  
But suddenly Jiwoo withdraws her fingers and starts moving down, holding Sooyoung’s thighs between her head. And then her tongue is _there_ and Sooyoung’s sure she’ll die today, but at least it’ll be a happy death.  
  
Jiwoo’s tongue makes her writhe in pleasure, she’s never felt anything _so fucking good_ and Jiwoo isn’t _stopping_ and does she even want her to stop? _Fucking no_. She could stay here all night… She feels a wave of overwhelming pleasure forming deep below her belly and it’s like she’s flying, her vision’s blurry and her whole body tenses up before starts trembling uncontrollably. Jiwoo’s warm breath makes her shiver and suddenly it’s too much—  
  
Jiwoo has to stop, unfortunately.  
  
“Jiwoo.” Sooyoung says in a weak voice. She lifts up her head and finds Sooyoung’s eyes and goes up to meet her.  
  
Jiwoo gives Sooyoung a quiet kiss and she can taste herself on her tongue. They lie next to each other and Jiwoo intertwines their fingers. Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo and says, “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Jiwoo blushes at the praise and just stares into Sooyoung’s eyes.  
  
“You know, it’s almost midnight. We’re spending Christmas together, after all.”  
  
Jiwoo laughs and gets closer to Sooyoung, putting her head on Sooyoung’s shoulders. She starts stroking Jiwoo’s hair, feeling at peace. She’s almost sleeping when Jiwoo says, “Sooyoungie?”  
  
“Yes, babe?”  
  
“Thanks for being my Christmas present.”  
  
“Thank you for being mine.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
